


we gon' party like it's yo birthday

by lover_of_blue_roses



Series: Poly!Queen Week 2019 [7]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Poly!Queen Week 2019, Praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: They have a birthday party to attend but they get a little distracted.(Background poly, main ship for the smut is Breaky)





	we gon' party like it's yo birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Someone has a birthday but fails to show up to their own party

"We're going to be late," Deaky tries but to no avail. Typical. Two of his boyfriends continue to makeout like desperate teenagers running out the clock until their parents get home. Deaky sighs pouring himself another drink. He was becoming pleasantly tipsy at this point and that made him feel looser and less stressed.

He made his way out of the living room to Brian who was right where they'd left him, desperately trying to fix his hair in front of the vanity. When he catches sight of Deaky leaning against the door frame in the mirror he apologizes, "I'm sorry, I just must have slept on it wrong-"

"Can't imagine why," Deaky cuts in without hesitation. Last night they had had a private pre-birthday celebration by doing what Roger loves best, absolutely wrecking him. Brian had gotten fucked by the birthday boy so hard he had passed out useless in the middle of the bed, right on top of the wet spot. 

Brian blushes beautifully as he carefully angles the bottle of hairspray, "Well um yes, I'm still sorry."

"Don't worry, they found something to occupy themselves. They should be thoroughly engrossed for a while."

"Mmm?" Brian questions as he tilted his head and stared at his reflection in the mirror. 

"The usual."

Brian cut a look to Deaky, "Fucking hell. Roger's gonna fuck up his suit again."

"I'm sure his party guests will be shocked and scandalized," John huffs as he pushed himself off of the door jam to help Brian. "They'd never imagined Roger could enjoy sex let alone partake in it. It's not like he's constantly surrounded by three pretty boys," Deaky adds with a saucy little wink as though he was Freddie and it makes Brian laugh helplessly.

"Does-" It's hard to speak, he's laughing so hard.

"Does what darling?" Deaky says in his best Freddie accent, complete with the pout.

"*Three* pretty boys? Does Ratty know what you think of him?" Deaky lashes out at Brian's ticklish ribs. Brian leaps out of the vanity chair and runs out of Deaky's reach, "You should tell him about your feelings." Brian says in his soft concerned voice but his face gives away his jest.

"When I catch you, you little shit, I'm going to bend you over my knee."

Brian made a face that did not suggest that would be real punishment but still he teased, "When." 

Brian, the fool, ran further before trying to pass by Deaky who easily grabbed him. He pressed Brian up against the wall and spoke with hot puffs that smelled of the Scotch he had been sipping. "When? Pfff. Stick to academia May, sports aren't your forte." Brian shrunk in his hold, it was easy to slip into this role-play of Jock and Nerd for all that it hadn't been true. Brian enjoyed academic pursuits but he had also jumped his school fence just to play his guitar despite the rules against it. 

"I don't have to take it from you Deacon," Brian mock protested as he squirmed, rubbing his body against his captors.

"I think that's exactly what you have to do. Take it from me," Deaky pressed his mouth to Brian's and thrust his tongue in deep. Deaky let go of his firm grip on Brian's arms so they could touch and grope each other. Brian loved to run his hands over John's soft chest while John prefered to place a hand on Brian's hips for leverage and to get a hand tangled up in his curls. Brian moaned so prettily when he pulled his curls. 

They kissed like that, press chest to chest until Brian flipped them over. Then it was Deaky turn to be pressed tight against the wall with Brian looming over him, which allowed for fun new angles. "Is this really what you're going to wear to Roger's party?" Deaky mocked as he wrapped a hand around Brian's tie. He was all done up formal and fancy like. "I think this outfit would be better suited to the floor," Deaky continued as he undid all the shirt's buttons. 

"And what about your outfit? This isn't very special. Don't you care about Roger?" Brian gave as good as he got, tugging at Deaky's simple geometric patterned pullover. 

"Roger? Yes. This party? Not so much," Deaky answers honestly as they stripped each other. 

"Aw, you'll have to make it up to him," Brian coos.

"As lovely as I'd look on my knees, right now I'd like something a little bit more," John said reaching over for the lube with the pump dispensary that sat on their nightstand. Brian, regardless of how he was treated last night, eagerly went on all fours for John who slapped that perked butt. "You're such a gift. You and Freddie. So eager, so giving, so lovely," He easily slide in two fingers, Brian was loose from being fucked so regularly and being completely relaxed.

He slid a hand around the front to wrap around Brian's cock. "We're so fortunate to have you. So lucky, you're so amazing."

Brian moans pathetically. "I- I love you too but more please, Deaky-"

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry babe I'm going to give it to you," Deaky assured, pulling out his fingers. "Just no mess this time," Deaky said as he passed Bri a condom and slipped one on himself. Once on he lubed it up before sliding it in. He was the biggest of the four members of Queen and he always made sure his partners were ready and able to take him because once they did it was always worth it. Deaky couldn't help but join Brian in groaning, in his case at the sweet pleasure that was his lover's clenching passage. "Urgh, always so good baby." John gripped him tightly by the hips, pounding him with long deep thrusts. 

The bedroom was filled with their moans as they chased their pleasure. As John grew closer and his thrusts more erratic, Brian fell to the bed on his shoulders freeing up his hands to wrap one around himself. Brian always found the idea of jerking himself off whilst wearing a condom to feel extra explicit and taboo. His other hand was palm up on the bed. Deaky grabbed it interlacing their fingers. Brian loved to have his hand held when he couldn't make eye contact with his bed partner. Deaky liked having that anchor as the squeezing and twitch of Brian's hand served as an excellent indicator of when he was going to come. 

"You think Roger's fucking Freddie right now? Just down the hall?" Deaky teased. He bent himself over Brian's back, scoring his teeth along Brian's upper back and shoulder blades. The prickling sensation of teeth catching on skin combined with the hand wrapped around his dick and the whole hot length of Deaky's cock proved enough to make Brian come with a bitten back curse. As Brian clenched down it only took Deaky a few more strokes to join Bri in orgasm. 

They lay there panting for a few moments. Deaky carefully rolled off of Brian, keeping their hands linked. Brian blinked his eyes dazedly before breaking out into a smile at John's face. John leaned and kissed Brian first on the nose and cheek before giving him a soft kiss on the lips. Brian returns the peck with some heat but John disentangles them to start the regular post-sex process of cleaning up. In this case John has been considerate enough to make them both wear condoms as they were technically in a rush which meant once the wrapper and condoms were taken care off, a wet towel to wipe off any lube and possibly some sweat, they were good to go.

"You think this is too formal?" Brian asked as he laid his now slightly wrinkled suit on the bed. 

"A little, especially for Roger. I think you ditch the tie and change the shirt. White just looks so... Business serious. Maybe a fun color."

"I have that one with the paisley-"

"And the wide collar?" Deaky thought about it, it was really the worst of the 60's and 70's and yet it was also joyful and vibrant, "Sure."

Brian dressed himself again now in this new outfit while Deaky, already dressed, enjoyed the view. "You look like you've been well fucked," Deaky commented.

"I have. Anyone tell you that you fuck like a beast when you're drunk."

"Just tipsy and I might have heard that before. Don't you wonder why Freddie always wants me after a night out?"

"And here I thought Freddie just always wanted you." Brian said bending down to see himself in the mirror as he ran a comb through his hair. He shoots his lover a playful grin before blowing him a kiss.

Deaky rolls his eyes good humouredly. "Must be that. Not like he knows any other guys with anything else to offer." 

Brian strolls up to Deaky and they walk arm in arm, tispy John still feeling a little silly. "I know right? Can you imagine if he also had a vivacious spitfire partner with fabolous blue eyes?"

"Or a clever know-it-all with legs that go on for miles?"

Brian blushes at the compliment but has learned better than to nay say them, "I'm sure he'd much rather have a witty smart-mouthed bassist."

"I don't know, I heard that bassist won't give head." 

"He more than makes up for it in other ways," Brian teases as they hear the obvious noises of sex from the living room.

"You're not done yet." / "Fuck sake Roger, you're going to be late to your own party." They exclaim over each other only to be met with:

"My party, my rules." / "I'm not done with him yet, they'll just have to wait."

Brian and Deaky look at each and can't help but to burst out laughing. It's a wonder they make it anywhere, let alone on time, with these two.


End file.
